Family Doesn't Lie
by TooChey
Summary: Jade cared for her family. She cared for her brother, she cared for the friend she had and took care of herself. She liked to keep to herself, and steered clear of any drama. But, when it comes to drama, it seems to always attach to the people that want nothing to do with it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was loud and jam-packed as music blasted throughout the house. Trying to maneuver her ways through the bodies, Jade had her eyes pealed to find her friend who was the one that thought they should go to the party together. The house itself wasn't that big so when she realized that this was the second time she's been in the kitchen, she knew she wasn't there. She shook her head, not believing this. _Who invites you to join them to go to a party, and then precede to not show up_. She hated parties and the only reason she was there was because of her, since she thought her friend would you know, show up.

Deciding she was better off leaving instead of staying to see her classmates drink themselves into a stupor, she went out the kitchen door as she started her trek back home.

She walked inside her house, closing the door quietly, knowing her dad and brother were probably asleep since it was a little after midnight. She creeped into the kitchen needing something to eat since she didn't eat dinner, thinking she would've got something after the party with her friend who didn't show. Opening the fridge, she scanned for any leftovers from dinner and nearly jumped for joy when she saw leftover roast beef and mashed potatoes. Taking out the plastic covered plate, she unwrapped it almost tempting to eat it cold then and there, but knew it would taste better once she put it in the microwave.

The lights turned on.

She looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway arms crossed. He yawned. "Let me warm that up for you."

She handed him the plate as he went over to the microwave. He opened it and placed the food in before closing it and indicating the time for how long it should be in there. Two minutes.

Her father looked back up at her, he smiled. "So, how was Founders' Day?"

"Good." she lied her back facing him as she grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. "How was your day?"

"Good," he said. Then there was a short pause as the only sound made was coming from the microwave. One minute and thirty seconds left.

She sipped on her now filled glass as her father watched her.

"So, where did you go after the Founders' Day celebration?"

"I went over to Claire's and stayed there."

"Really?"

She looked back over at the microwave. One minute remained. She gulped the remaining of her drink as she played with the glass in her hand.

"So, how was Trey's game to–"

"Why are you lying to me?"

She didn't look up at him as he stared a hole into her head.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"What happened to trust Jade? Why do you preced to lie to me?"

"I'm not–"

"YES YOU ARE!"

She finally looked up, her hands were shaking as she saw familiar look shown her father eyes stared right into hers.

"I called Claire's and her _lovely_ mother answered. She told me her daughter was upstairs in her room puking her guts out after eating some bad chicken. She said you were _never_ there."

The microwave went off, times up.

 _RUN!_

She looked from her father to the doorway where the front door was in view. She made a run for it. Her father grabbed the now hot food and threw at her, she ducked barely missing it. She ran to the door quickly unlocking it and opened it halfway before it was quickly shut by a much stronger force. She felt herself being lifted up before being thrown across the floor, landing awkwardly on her side. She tried to get up, but then a large boot made contact to her midsection.

She crawled half heartedly as another kick hit her in the same spot and then another and another. She was flipped over as she weakly tried to stop him, her father, from doing anymore damage.

"Please," she croaked out, "dad, please stop."

He was on top of her now as he had both hands wrapped around her small neck.

"We are supposed to be a _family_! _Family_ doesn't lie Jade, family doesn't lie, family doesn't lie, family doesn't . . ."

Everything became a blur before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was very much bruised and she could barely walk without limping. She already came up with the excuse that it was from track practice. When she tried to do a hurdle, her foot got caught and she landed hard on her stomach. It sounded plausible and that's all she needed. There was a knock on her door.

"5 minutes and we are leaving," she heard her father say from the other side.

She knew not to waste any time, knowing her father _hated_ being late. She took the black dress she bought a few years ago, but never wore as the tag was still on it and quickly put it on. She didn't know why she bought it, but all she remembered was that her mom said she looked beautiful in it and she couldn't put it down.

Grabbing her worn out flats, she put them on and grabbed her bag. She slowly descended down the stairs seeing her father standing at the front door along with her little brother.

"Don't you look handsome," she told him as she rustled his head of curls which he groaned, annoyed his sister was messing with his hair. He ducked away from her as he tried to fix his once perfect hair, back in place.

"What did I say about shoes in the house?" her father asked

She turned to her father before looking down. "Sorry."

He sighed taking in a few breaths before breathing out. "It's fine, but next time _don't do it_."

She sighed in relief, relieved he wasn't angry at her, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything along as her brother was there.

"Now, let's get going."

Jade didn't know much about the Lockwoods, besides knowing that they were apart of the Founding Families, but other than that, that's about it. She never talked to Tyler Lockwood since he was a grade above her and wasn't friends with any of his friends. Mayor – former Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood would greet her when ever they would cross paths since they were on good terms with her father. The three would sometimes have dinner together. She remembered once seeing the three of them at the grill together.

Walking on the Lockwood property, she walked next to her brother who was having a hard time trying to take his tie off.

"Need a hand?" she asked which her brother nodded enthusiastically, as it seemed he wasn't too keen on the tie.

She stopped him as she slowly bent down, remembering her bruised abdomen. When she went to grab the tie, she felt a rough hand grab onto her wrist. She looked up at her father.

"What are you doing?" he gritted out

"Trying to take this tie off. Trey doesn't–"

" _Leave it_."

"If I don't do it, then he will."

He gave her a scathing look as if wordlessly saying, _are you questioning me_? She knew that look all to well and decided not to continue. She at least attempted to loosen up the tie so it wouldn't irritate him as much.

They walked up to the house and were met with Tyler Lockwood standing just outside the door, greeting the guests.

"Hey Mr. Spencer, thanks for coming. Come on in."

"I'm sorry for you lost Tyler. Your father was a great man."

Tyler just nodded, then smiled at Jade and her little brother in greeting before welcoming other guests behind them.

"I'm going to go find Carol," he looked at Jade. "stay out of trouble and keep your eye on Trey."

She nodded before he kissed her on the cheek and rustled his son's hair before walking away. She sighed in relief at finally being away from him and out of his scrutiny. She put both hands on her brother's shoulder before moving him in the direction where she thought she saw food. It wasn't even minutes later that one of Trey's friends from school approached them and asked if he could go play outside. She was reluctant knowing exactly what her father said, but then when her brother started to beg and kept repeating " _please Jade"_ over and over, she gave up. He thanked her before he followed his friend as they ran outside. Jade stood by the large window that looked out to where she could see Trey and his friend playing around.

"Hey, Jade."

She turned away from the window and looked up to see the one guy she would've never expected to talk to her ever again. Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey, Jeremy," she said playing with her bracelet. "how are you?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Good . . . fine actually. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good."

There was a moment of silence between the two, before he spoke up. "We should catch up sometime. I feel like it's been a while since we last talked."

She nodded knowing what he meant. It's been months since she last spoke or even hung out with Jeremy. They used to be really good friends until his parents car wreck and then everything seemed to change. She smiled at the possibility regaining an old friendship until she saw her brother run up to her.

He had tears in his eyes and was holding his head. She panicked.

"What happened?" she asked as he stood in front of her and Jeremy. He removed his hand from his forehead and there was a large cut that went from the top of his eye brow to his hairline. This was not good. She looked over at Jeremy.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can show you it."

She followed after him dragging her brother along. She forgot that she was in no condition to walk too fast to keep up with Jeremey, as her ribs sent her a warning, clenching her teeth from the pain she was feeling. Reaching the bathroom, Jeremy opened the door for her as she quickly ushered her brother inside. She took a piece of paper towel, wet it, squirted some soap on the towel and then applied it to the open wound. Trey kept flinching back, since it hurt.

"Stop moving." she protested, "The more you move the longer we are going to be here."

He sighed before attempting to stay still has his sister tried to clean the cut and the rest of his face. While she was doing that, Jeremy had left and came back just as she finished.

"I found some band-aids," he said handing a handful to her. She thanked him, appreciative of him for staying to help as she stuck the band-aid on her brother's forehead before moving his bangs back to the front of his face.

"Good, as new." she said, "Now try not to get word of this incident out to dad."

He nodded before sweeping past her and out the bathroom. She sighed shaking her head. What was she going to do with him?

She cleaned up and washed her hands before drying them and turning to Jeremy. "Well wasn't that 'fun.'"

He laughed at her sarcastic tone before they walked out of the bathroom. They headed back to where everyone else was at, continuing the conversation.


End file.
